In search of the Calyx of Life
by JeniNeji
Summary: Enishi is thirsting for Jinchuu, but this time is not against his brother-in-law, instead against a blue eyed female with a strange curse.
1. First Bite

**DiscLaimer:** I don't own RK

**Beta-reader:Mannd1068**

**Summary:** Enishi is thirsting for Jinchuu, but this time is not against his brother-in-law, instead against a blue eyed female with a strange curse.

* * *

In search of the Calyx of Life

xxoOoxx

The First Bite

xxoOoxx

* * *

"_Ironic" the words escaped his sister's thin lips. Her black eyes were set on the white wall of the refined room. He didn't think she was speaking to him, she must have been talking to herself again._

"_What is ironic?" his young mind tried to repeat the word he had heard her whisper. He couldn't help but ask. His sister had changed greatly since her sudden departure to the aunt's house and her equally sudden reappearance._

_Like bathed in cold water she turned wide black eyes towards him, as if she saw him for the first time today. Maybe she did, she was always lost on her thoughts most days and hardly paid him any attention anymore. As if in surprise she turned wide black eyes towards him, as if she just realized he was there. Maybe she was, as most days she was lost in her own world since Kiosato's death and hardly paid attention to him anymore._

"_The marriage proposal" she said. He wasn't sure if she had told him because it would be impolite not to, or because she sincerely wanted to tell him. Her eyes once again trailed off and he felt the hurtful pang of being so easily forgotten._

"_Why?" he found himself asking, but black eyes turned to him with a confounded frown "Why is the marriage proposal ironic?" he asked her once again, his green-blue eyes staring at her with concern._

"_Because…," she began and her eyes turned to the white roof as if looking for an answer she had suddenly forgotten "Because it may have been what I was looking for" she said simply, her black eyes taking a faraway look, but a small smile tugged her lips._

_He remained silent for a few moments before he managed to form a coherent thought again "Don't you love Kiyosato anymore?" he ignorantly asked. He had known his sister had been deeply in love with the man since she had been a child. However, Kiyosato had perished many moons ago, and he was also aware that some people fell in love with other people again, like their father did._

"_I will always love Akira," she had said and her eyes flashed with emotion, the first real emotion he had seen her show for a long time now. He felt her eyes piercing him with disapproval and he instantly felt guilty. "That's why I will marry this man, because I love Akira"._

_

* * *

_

The lights had the same brightness, or more correctly, the same lack of brightness as the last week he visited this scanty club. The scent of alcohol, sweat and cigars were strong and it disgusted him, however, he couldn't help but come here, again, this Wednesday.

There was a lone raven haired girl, dancing seductively to each note of the old but finely polished piano. The random colored lights played among her skin and her movements were slow yet filled with an unsurpassed amount of energy and vitality, and the unique mix of seduction and innocence she portrayed had made her a godly character for these miserable men. Her hair was held back from her face in a loose braid by a pair of ribbons of a neon pink color. The lights made the ribbons glow and the drastic change in colors made the scene very alluring, in a sensual way.

Many watched the never ending movement of her hips, others watched as the ribbons in her hair slowly came undone with her constant movement, while others watched the small gold coins that were sewn on her scrap of underwear as they moved with her to the music. He had to admit that the female had great acrobatic abilities, especially when she decided to play on the stripper's pole standing in the center of the stage, which she did today, but he knew better than that, to her, it was as easy as the mere act of breathing.

Still, he didn't care about any of those things. Instead, his aqua eyes were fixated on her face, memorizing it to heart. He was quick to notice the sweat she was starting to develop and her growing agitation. Her eyes were closed, and her lips forced a little smile. She was not having a great time, he could see it clearly. Of course, those simple and mindless humans in the front row could never see behind those hidden fangs and stare at the true nature of the wild beast they lusted after.

One of said mindless men stood from his chair, was the man drooling? He narrowed his aqua eyes to check if it was even possible, but with the now almost empty bottle of whiskey on the fool's hand, he wasn't sure. He watched as the man fumbled his pant's pocket until he took out a green dollar… the man hardly glanced at it and walked forward to the apparently unknowing dancer. The man stumbled along the crowded way, alcohol must have replaced the blood on his veins by now, but still he managed to reach his glorious deity in a single piece. The man finally extended his hand, silently… or well really asking to be allowed to place the dollar on her. The girl glanced at him and raised an elegant eyebrow. Blue eyes stared at the man dismissively and she turned her chin away, showing how much disgust she had for him. It was then when the man turned to his dollar and nervously scratched the back of his head. He fumbled again in his pocket and took another bill. He once again extended his hand, but this time, there was no rejection. His goddess came down to him, adoringly as he has always probably envisioned her and after a 10-seconds long personal dance to the buyer she stopped at his side, waiting. The man nervously placed the money in her bra and stepped back and she walked away and sent the fool a kiss.

And there she was once again showing her sweaty porcelain skin to the hungry men who wooed her incessantly. Her eyes, once again closed and her hips danced to the… music, yes, now there was loud music. Just like that, the minutes passed, and then the hour slowly came to its end and he had to wonder if there was place for another bill on her body. She was an excellent dancer.

He kept his turquoise eyes trained on her, and there had been a question nagging him since last week. Why did she ignore him? She knew where he was and what he was…there was no possible doubt about it. Why?

And just when he was questioning her inhuman abilities, he caught her blue eyes staring at him. Even when he was in the darkest corner she was holding his gaze. But what eyes! They were threatening…she dared to threaten him? A simple female loner dared threaten him? Just then, the lights abruptly faded, and she smirked devilishly to him… and arrogantly walked away to the backstage.

The thing was, he also smirked, her head would soon adorn the wall of his luxurious studio. He thought of how much he would enjoy looking it.

And with that image in mind, he stood from the uncomfortable chair, leaving the five empty vodka shot glasses on the unkempt wooden table. His long sheathed sword was strapped on his back. The elongated item was almost as tall as him and equally if not more deadly.

He silently made his way to the back door he knew connected to the backstage. Drunken people allowed him free access and the horde of whores stepped aside and allowed him to pass. No woman was enough to take the challenge and the pain which came with his cold smirk or manly demands, none dared and so it led him to think that maybe human females weren't as ignorant as the men. At least they weren't allured by him, they realized the real threat he posed. He was a beast, and hell, he was proud of it.

He finally made it to the back door, where her scent was fresh. Pushing a bouncer to the side forcefully he made it out of the door and the chilly wind of a snowstorm greeted him.

She wanted to play, it was evident. The lowly woman was in fact the one he was looking for. No human female could stand this cold air or would even try to walk out during a snowstorm. She knew he was there, and she knew he was hunting her…though it amazed him that she decided to run at the first option…maybe he had good intentions? Maybe he just wanted a taste of her? Smart and distrusting little woman…plan A had failed, he would have to use other measures in order to get her.

His thoughts were disturbed when another scent greeted him, a growing scent. The scent of blood …her blood? With a frown he walked away from the night club and walked deeper on the snowstorm. After a minute's walk he finally reached the pool of blood. Its scent coated the entire area and he smirked. A merely 5'2 black haired stripper was capable of such massacre?

She was an assassin. His first doubt had been eradicated as he watched the corpses of their kind sprawled around. Four broken corpses. None breathed; she had sharper fangs than he had anticipated.

As his aqua eyes once again roamed the horizon, her petite figure looked down at him. Though she was almost a kilometer away, they could see each other as if they were merely meters away. A silent threat passed between them and promised only one thing: Blood.

With that, she jumped down the hill she was standing on and disappeared behind the ever falling snow of this area…

…and he felt his anticipation grow tenfold…he will have her blood. The blood of the murderer!

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be Continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Tell me what you think!

And, yes, I will continue my other RK story, The Voice.

I'm working on it.


	2. Second Bite

**DisclAimer: **I don't own RK

**Beta-Reader: Mannd1068  
**

**Summary: **Enishi is thirsting for Jinchuu, but this time is not against his brother-in-law, instead against a blue eyed female with a strange curse.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**In search of the Calyx of Life**

**Second Bite**

**xxoOoxx**

**

* * *

**

"_My lord!" the voice of the infamous leader's consultant interrupted with disapproval when the smell of blood expanded on the closed room._

_The Lord ignored him and turned cold eyes to his bleeding wrist, the __thick __ red liquid becoming the last strand he held to sanity. Slowly, the Lord placed the bleeding limb against a black haired young woman's lips. The woman was breathing with difficulty, however, her face turned to the side with tight lips, refusing the only blood that could save her._

"_You fed her an hour ago!" protested the consultant once again. His pale form covered with a green cheap tuxedo shook with anger "Stop doing this!" the weaker man demanded offended._

_The Lord's h__ateful eyes turned to__ the pitiful excuse of a man. __Red eyes watched as the consultant unconsciously tried his best to not squirm in fear in front of the domineering man, but soon enough, his face turned to the side. At least he would have earn some respect if had at least showed some courage, apparently, the man had none._

_Gathering his broken pride and honor once again__, the consultant gulped down his irritation as he was once again ignored. He settled for silently watching the disgusting affection his Lord had for his…__chosen._

"_You will drink," the stern voice of the Lord ordered, causing the thin and pale body of the woman pinned underneath him to whine pleadingly "My woman will never leave me, she's mine and death will not touch her. You will obey me, your man, because that's what I am, your man, and you are my woman, not death's; mine and only mine." The man finished and once again, the third time today, brought her face toward his bleeding wrist and his long fingers forced her mouth open and ready to receive his blood._

_The consultant continued to watch the scene, his nails digging on the palm of his hands. The Lord __hadn't__ left the woman side once this week, as if he hadn't an empire to rule outside and issues piling __up__, he needed to __let__ the woman die already. She was nothing special, she was skinny, too skinny, her black hair was dull and her eyes were lifeless. He had seen ten __women__ these last days that would surpass every aspect of her, why was he so obsessive __over this one__?_

"_Do not cry my woman," the Lord said softly as the woman obliged gulped the blood "Yes, mine, soon enough you will be strong to walk again, strong to fight me, to yell at me as you always do or maybe bark since you will finally be mine, like me, completely like me," he continued his mad whispers, if he believed what he said or merely said it, no one was ever sure but still, no one risked asking, it was not worthy "With the full moon, you will change, and I will be there to help you, to protect you, because I care for that which is mine, mine."_

_There was no need to hear this anymore, __preferring__ to suffer from his Lord's anger than to stand this madness and so, the consultant left the room._

_It came as a surprise, howe__ver, when some time later, when the Lord had re-entered the room after dealing with some underlings, he found it empty. __The chains still tightly closed, no one having entered or left, but no sign of his bleeding dying woman. Only the faint remnants of the odd scent of sulfur._

**

* * *

**

The snow was falling mercilessly over the silent and depressing town. Most of the citizens were hidden in the warm comfort of their houses and only those unfortunate enough, like her, were pacing the cold streets. It would have been horrible, but, at least she was not alone.

"Aoshi-san," the black haired girl spoke softly to her confident, her friend and sometimes her emotional support "Things are getting worst." she whispered dejected, her once lively blue eyes were now unfocused and filled with an unbearable sadness.

The taller man stopped. His hands were safely tucked inside the pockets of his white cape but his soul was far from safe. Everything they had fought for these last years was crumbling down. It was no one's fault, it was simply fate. The situation of the city was deteriorating; fewer people came, more left. The jobs were beginning to become scarce and the price of food and valuables was rising. They would have to leave this town soon, however, this was the only place they knew it was safe for their kind. The war had yet to reach this borders. They had human hunters at one side and their brothers at the other, none were friendly. They couldn't leave, not with the children.

"I know what you are thinking Aoshi" the girl laughed mirthlessly, she pocketed her hands and stopped walking and instantly her long ponytail began to float with the stormy wind "We can't do anything" she sobbed, her hands coming to shield her eyes. The cold was stinging her wet cheeks and she welcomed the pain, she deserved it, she was a failure. Soon enough, her legs buckled and she fell to her knees, still sobbing "We can't leave the young; we can't get away from this hellhole".

The drowning cries began to unnerve him and unable to stop himself, Aoshi knelt down next to the petite figure and brought her to his chest in a tight hug. "We will succeed Kaoru-san," he said with conviction "We will survive" he promised and his blue eyes glanced at the white snow in thought.

"I am a failure Aoshi," Kaoru cried, surrounding his broader frame with her delicate arms, needing the contact, the support "I don't deserve to lead them anymore, you lead them, please, I feel so unworthy" she begged the taller and older ninja in front of her, her blue eyes staring at him as if clinging to life by the mere act.

She was mesmerized by the length of his black bangs. The bangs were long enough to cover his cold eyes and scar. She had known the stoic man for two years and she had to admit that he was worthy, he was the most loyal and honorable ninja she has ever met. She had blended with him, and the others as pack, and without even noticing. She had joined on the mundane routines of the pack, becoming what she hated the most, a wolf. To make things worse, she was no ordinary wolf but the alpha. Two years ago she would have laughed at the idea, but she even when she dreaded it, she had to admit that she had finally transformed into a wolf. Still, that didn't change that she was a poor alpha or that her actions had taken them to their current circumstances.

"No" she heard Aoshi reply with an even voice that unsettled her. The same tone of voice she had come to recognize he used when he was upset, it was a hollow and unaccented voice and she immediately turned to him with apologetic eyes. Hot lips found hers and his forceful tongue traveled the smoothness of her mouth. She tensed for a moment, needed to adapt to the uncomfortable burning on her neck, but then relaxed and sighed ashamed of her weakness as leader. His kisses were not the usual passionate, no, instead he somehow managed to make his mouth offer the comfort he was unable to with words. He was the only man she knew was able to show his emotions so openly on such a complicated act.

After a quarter of a minute he left her lips and held her face firmly "Never, you are our alpha, you are strong and wise, and you know I have no desire to lead them" he told her, the same thing they both knew but the very same thing that Kaoru chose to ignore every time she was depressed, and so, he did the only thing he knew would comfort her broken soul. He continued to kiss her forehead, her neck, to caress her hair and to whisper how great an alpha she had been to them. He knew her better than anyone, maybe even better than she knew herself. They had crossed paths when they had all been too young and too desperate, and somehow, they managed to find the path out of hell and to paradise. To a paradise that was slowly turning back to hell.

Soon enough Kaoru began to cry silently, the deep grief and loneliness she had been feeling slowly leaving her drained body. It was then when Aoshi took her in his arms and walked to a corner of the dark smelly alley and sat with her on his lap. Seconds later he began to hum a song he knew that always served to soothe the nerves of his young charge, the song of the descendants of the Sacra Blood. They remained unmoving for nearly an hour, just enjoying each other's presence and warmth, that was, until a familiar presence entered the dark alley.

"I cashed my money" said the elegant voice of a female as she neared them "What's wrong?" the same woman asked concerned.

"The same as always" Kaoru replied shamefully "I am so depressing, I'm sorry Megumi" she said softly and came to her feet, dusting away the snow that had attached to her jeans. A scowl marred Kaoru's face as she grudgingly realized that her pants were wet with melted snow.

Megumi crossed her arms and sighed "There is no need" she said with a weary expression "You are a crybaby, but you have been so since I first met you, and well, we are still here, aren't we?" she said and began to brush her long dark hair with her fingers.

"Thank you Megumi" said Kaoru sarcastically "You are always so caring" Kaoru said and walked past Megumi "So, do we go buy the supplies now?" asked Kaoru as she slowly made her way to the main street.

Megumi turned and followed Kaoru "I think it is for the best, is better to stay away from this place as much as we can, human scum is piling on the corners" she spat with disgust, her red lips frowning with distaste.

Soon enough, the three dark haired individuals were walking down the main street and into the grocery store. There wasn't much movement and they were grateful for that, it wasn't nice to have an excellent sense of smell and hearing in the middle of a crowd.

"Human scum?" asked Kaoru with a raised eyebrow "You tell me Assistant Doctor, I am working at a night club!" she seethed with fisted hands "Talk about disgusting pigs" she commented darkly and soon she lost herself to her angry mutters.

Aoshi merely ignored Kaoru but Megumi gave her an apologetic look "Sorry, but you make good money" Megumi reminded her with an uncomfortable smile that quickly turned to be a grin "and besides, practice will help you tie that special man you love to you" she mocked.

"Yeah, very funny Megumi, as if" muttered Kaoru and snarled the horrendous and abusive memories of the man that had held her prisoner for a year and a half four years ago. "I think I am a pitiful example for the younger girls" Kaoru said sourly as she uninterestedly glanced at Aoshi as he bought the essentials on the store. She had cashed her check a while ago and she had handed Aoshi her entire earnings. A frown appeared on her lips, so much for working…

A tense silence surrounded the trio. After a minute Aoshi came to meet the girls with a few shop bags in hands "We are being watched" the tall stoic man muttered with cold eyes. He began to walk forward, Megumi and Kaoru walking a step behind him, flanking him, making a V-formation. They were silent and their movements were graceful and alert. A pair of blue eyes inspected the corners, the roofs and the empty streets in search of any threat, but they could see none. At the same time, dark brown eyes kept nervous eyes trained on the snowy ground, simply following.

Aoshi stopped in an intersection, his cold dark green eyes silently examining each direction carefully; however, Kaoru's voice interrupted him. "Let's go different ways" she suggested "We will meet at the front gate, that way we will find out who is being followed since there is only one person following us" she explained her logic with tight eyes. Kaoru stared impassively at Aoshi, a silent message passing between them, alpha and beta, and then they both turned to Megumi.

Megumi gave a step back and frowned "Don't look at me" she pointed edgily "I am not defenseless, I can scream, and very high if I need to" she reminded them with a feminist attitude. She crossed her arms defiantly and narrowed her eyes at her worrywart leaders.

This foolish comment made Kaoru grin and Aoshi nod his head approvingly. "I think I am the one being followed" Kaoru commented with guarded eyes and alert ears "If I am not at the gates when you arrive, keep going forward, wait for me half-way home" she ordered and after a glance, each one took a different path.

Kaoru walked guardedly down the lone street. Her eyes were set in a cold stare and her legs were shivering with nerves. After a minute walk she stopped. She expanded her senses and she found that she could no longer feel the presence of the individual who had been following them. Had she been mistaken? Was someone after Megumi? It was impossible; she had thought that her Master had finally decided to forcefully get her back, even when it meant crossing the enemy frontier. Nervousness invaded her veins, were they aiming for Megumi and planning an exchange?

Too deep on her thoughts she failed to sense the presence approaching her from her back until it was too late. Instincts had kicked in her a second too late, and instead of attacking him, she jumped away only to be caught by her ankle and flung to the snow. A hand instantly gripped the back part of her neck painfully and a powerful knee pushed down her back. Panic welled inside of her and she began to squirm uselessly, her mind clouding with fear.

A dark chuckle welcomed her futile attempts "Not so fiery now" the dark and sensual voice of her attacker said "What? No confidence without your man?" the voice mocked with a hint of disappointment.

Kaoru could hardly breathe at all, her limbs were becoming numb and her face and front began to freeze. Still, her mind was conscious of what was happening and groggily pointed out to her the grave situation she was currently facing. "No" Kaoru growled, madness overpowering her "I will not go back to him" she snarled, her hands recovering their strength and she began to push herself up.

The pressure on her back intensified and so did her efforts to escape this deadly grip "Silence!" the voice of her captor snarled back, the hand on her neck closing even more, enough to choke "I will complete Jinchuu!" the voice growled and with an uncontrollable surge pushed the head of the woman under him against the street.

The loud crack of her skull against the stone street or the sickly scent of splashed blood never came. Instead, the white haired man found himself alone on the streets. There were no footprints, no scent, no sound, no woman. The strong built man rose to his feet with a blank face. After a second his aqua eyes turned to his hands and the stinging sensation he could feel on them, as if he had been bitten. There was no blood on him, no injury, and his Tachi was still safely tucked on his back. What had just happen?

The man just shook his head and with a finger once again placed his glasses up his nose. It didn't matter, he knew where she worked and he knew her paydays. Jinchuu will be completed.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

**

* * *

**

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Here is chapter two. This is a story that had been waiting to be released for a year.

However, I had no beta and was working with another story.

Sorry for the tardy update, and thanks for reading.


	3. Third Bite

**DisclAimer: **I don't own RK

**Beta-Reader: Mannd1068**

_**Summary: Enishi is thirsting for Jinchuu, but this time is not against his brother-in-law, instead against a blue eyed female with a strange curse. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**xxoOoxx**

**In Search of the Calyx of Life**

**Third Bite**

**xxoOoxx**

**

* * *

**

_Fires were everywhere. The wood was burning and once in a while a massive pile of the roof would come down and threaten to expose their hidden place. The scent of burning wood was __strong__, but the scent of burning flesh was worse. There were cries of battle still ragging outside and he had never felt as desperate as he was feeling now._

_He had just turned seventeen and he had been promoted to Guardian just months ago. The way of the ninja had never been easy, but he just realized something… the way of a Guardian was a ten-thousand times worst._

_He thanked the gods for the hundredth time the small charge on his arms had fainted a while ago__ sparing her the horror of this massacre. __He would never wish for her young and innocent eyes to witness these atrocities. The Sacra Family was being raided, killed without remorse, and he had been forced to hide under this burning shrine. His parent had already fallen and they were stronger than him. They had been the main Guardians of the Makimachi household for almost a decade now. Never before had they failed in their mission, but tonight, something was wrong. The invaders had done something, he wasn't sure what._

_The smoke was getting worst and he was holding __back__ the urge to cough. There were people near, they were already falling back but it was still too risky to escape now. He held the four years-old girl closely to his chest and dug his nose in her hair. It was the only way to prevent the smoldering smoke from making him pass out._

_Another part of the room fell down and it came right through the weakened floor. His cold blue eyes turned to the hole with interest for a second before the insistent pushing of the shrine's main door interrupted him. Without a second thought or a second glance he jumped down to the recently made hole with his charge carefully tucked in his arms. There was no time._

_He could remember running. Not much besides that, his beast, his instincts had taken over him. When he came to he was on a cave. Uneasiness began to tuck against his senses and he was forced awake._

_A growl escaped his mouth and the startled blue eyes of a woman stared back at him. There was a tense silence where they both studied each other. His instincts demanded he ripped her throat open, they screamed of danger, but her wide innocent eyes told another story. For the first time, he, Aoshi Shinomori found himself undecided. However, his decision was made when his young charge's head shyly peeked at him from beside the blue-eyed female and a giggle resounded __around__ the dead __stonewalls__._

_The woman smiled serenely at him and he stared back blankly. She was hiding her costly attire with a plain navy blue cape, but it was impossible to not notice the extravagant earrings, collar or hair adornments she currently had on. Where did this woman come from?_

"_Are you feeling better?" she had asked with a soothing voice as her eyes roamed over his form curiously. He was still wearing his dark ninja outfit, though his white cape was missing. "Misao-chan has your cape" she explained as if she had read his thoughts._

_His cold eyes narrowed on her with suspicion but they were easily disturbed as a baby's wail broke the silence of the cave. The __blue-eyed__ woman swiftly turned to the side and took a young child on her arms. She began to make frantic shushing noises and her blue eyes turned concerned._

"_Maybe she's hungry Kaoru," the small lively voice of Misao broke through Aoshi's staring. He couldn't help the nagging feeling of wrongness he was getting from the woman in front of him, the smell of undying flames, but Misao's look of uttermost trust unsettled him. One of them was wrong on the judgment of the young woman, the problem was to find__,__ which one? __The Sacra Family's only descendant? Or him, a trained Sacra Family Guardian__?_

"_She must be," Kaoru uneasily replied to the younger girl. Kaoru pressed her finger to the baby's lips softly and effectively, the baby began to __suck__ fervently._

"I will excuse myself," Aoshi said out loud but was confused when Kaoru look up at him confusedly "so you can feed her."

"_There is no need," Kaoru quickly told the taller man "I can't, she's not my real child," she explained depressed "she's the daughter of a friend… she died" she said somberly._

"_I see," Aoshi monotonously replied "I appreciate your help before," he began and turned to Kaoru with guarded green/blue eyes "and since you saved me and my charge's life I am now indebted to you," he explained with a serious expression "do you think the baby can have some solid food?" he asked Kaoru evenly. _

_Kaoru sighed her relief__,__ "Yes," she hastily replied "She's almost a year old__,__" __she provided with a smile__._

"_Very well" Aoshi uninterestedly replied "I will be back soon, do not leave the cave Misao-sama" he warned and with that he walked out of the cave, still debating the woman's strange smell…it was very faint, but it lingered on her like a terrible stain. The confusing scent of…sulfur? _

**xxoOoxx**

**

* * *

**

Three days had passed since her encounter with the white haired man in town. She could still feel his strong fingers choking her. It caused her to whimper at night and was causing her pack to worry. She had to be strong, she had to be careful and she needed to fight her fears. But, how?

It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was just so difficult. She could still recall the scent of his skin, the sound of his dark chuckle and the flavor of his blood.

Kaoru rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. She was walking in the cold night, but she was used to it. Still, she couldn't stop the relief when she spotted the light in the horizon. The town was just a few meters away. However, she has never been able to stop the memories from coming back on cold days. They just hunted her.

She had been in hell four years ago. There was no other place her imagination could conjure which resembled her captivity. She had lived chained to the most comfortable bed and to the most undesirable man, or more correctly, the most undesirable _wolf. _

She shook her head and small tears prickled at her eyes. "No" she growled to herself, trying to get her friend, _sanity,_ back. Kaoru suddenly shivered and braced her fluffy coat against her. She took a deep breath to concentrate on her current situation. It was Wednesday, and today she had work to do. A gag escaped her throat as the prospect of undressing in front of a multitude of drunks. She had to relax, she had to take her mind to a far away place, to a bright future. She couldn't keep overworking her mind like this, at least not now. She needed her body to fly with the music. She didn't need this rigid body that had decidedly taken over.

She was doing this not for her, but for her pups, the younger girls and Yahiko. She needed the money, they needed food. She would do this, they would praise her with warm hugs and fervent kisses, except Yahiko who would only call her names and mutter at her back. She sighed, the world was just so impossible, she couldn't make everyone happy. She wasn't happy.

"Kamiya-san" the voice of her boss interrupted her inner tirade and she looked up at him to find him staring intently at her "You arrived just in time, as always" he commented with a nod of approval "I still wonder how you can manage on windstorms, even the soft ones like this, you are a really responsible young woman" he said dismissively and held the door open for her.

Kaoru nodded her head in thank you, and walked inside. Once in the warm room she took off her coat and walked towards the closet room. There, already standing out, was her costume for the night. A scowl appeared on Kaoru at the scantly clad costumed they had prepared for her. She took it and went to the changing room. Without any motivation or grace she began to remove her jeans and long sleeved shirt and grudgingly slipped up her legs the first piece of underwear. It was a solid black with fake pearls dangling from the silver strings. She then proceeded on to the top part, which scarcely resembled a real bra with the ridiculous amount of strings which needed to be clasped in order to hold it in place. She sighed, if she intended to take it off, she would need help…and to lie on the floor while letting one of the men pry them open was distasteful. Irritation swept over her but she managed to shrug it away. She finally threw on a white cape that reached her thighs and hid her long black hair under a silver cap. She pushed the door of the room open, without a glance to her appearance, and stepped outside.

She found her boss scrutinizing her body and a shiver ran down her spine. He had never done anything of the like and it was starting to trouble her. Yet, after a nod he smiled genuinely at her "Kamiya-san," her boss began and extended his hand to her, and she instinctively took the bundle he passed to her. Her wide eyes made him smile "A special buyer is offering you a lot of money if you don't undress in the stage tonight?" he explained and he eyed the money she now possessed to make his point clear.

Kaoru glared at the money suspiciously "In stage?" she asked, her blue eyes locking with her boss's chocolate ones without any forgiveness.

The boss sighed and sat on a silly pink chair with a variety of colorful underwear clinging from various spots "You are so quick that it depresses me" he said with a faint disappointment "This special client is begging for a personal session" he explained touchily. He was aware of Kaoru's morals and was sure she was going to reject the offer now "He'll give you eight hundreds, for a total of a thousand for an extra hour of your extraordinary skills" he finished and his brown eyes looked at her anxiously.

A fugitive second passed by them before any made the necessary reflex of blinking eyes. Kaoru leered at her boss and then threw the bundle of dollars to him while she stomped out of the room.

The boss' face contorted with regret. He had made her mad, she was so easily upset. Didn't she have a daughter? Why reject such easy money?

The sound of the backdoor opening made the boss turn to it.

A short man with bloody red hair appeared and silently closed the door behind him. His serene movements, his strange sparkling yellowish eyes and the way he moved without even making a sound suggested something ominous. He seemed to be the future mankind was trying to reach or the truth of the past which had been hidden between the dusty pages of the forbidden books. Somehow, the man faintly reminded him of Kamiya, however, where this man was fatality incarnated Kamiya was harmony and sensuality, the spark he lacked.

"Did she accept?" the red haired man asked with an authoritarian tone of voice, and it instantly warned that the man was not accustomed to failure or incompetence. It also said great darkness would befall those who made him angry.

The boss simply raised the familiar bundle of two hundred dollars silently; after all, there was nothing he could really do before the menace in front of him. His brown eyes carefully turned to the man in front of him, but his brown eyes didn't show any fear as they stared at the chilly golden eyes in front of him with a resignation he never believe he will ever experience. The old eyes merely showed wariness and annoyance.

"She refused the money?" the short man hissed in anger "Why would a cheap whore refuse such easy money?" the amber eyed man growled and fisted his hands, his eyes turned colder than before and his entire form shook with raw anger. Why was he even bothering with her at all? This is what he got for listening to his brother-in-law, he should have done things his way. He should have stabbed her heart and finish it all at once. No questions, no witnesses. No problems.

"She didn't," the man still comfortably on the chair commented evenly instantly earning a piercing look from the red-headed, "she just didn't take it," he corrected as if it was simple to figure out "She hasn't decided, you will have to see if she undresses now or not" he said tiredly and came to his feet. After shooting the red head a look he began to walk to the stage in the main room, but stopped before leaving the room overall "and she's no whore, she never accepts these kind of invitations, but her situation has been worsening these days…I don't know if she'll accept or not, she's…complicated" he finished and moved the curtain that separated the rooms and disappeared.

The red headed man glared at the curtains that prevented him from seeing the stripper he had requested or the defiant owner of the no-name night club he had just met. How fearless the world had grown out to be! How disrespectful! Didn't they know him anymore? Didn't they fear him? Didn't they know how many rivers he mixed with liters of blood? Have they forgotten his name already?

_Battousai._

He was Battousai and no one disrespected him like this!

The familiar tingle of adrenaline and the consuming heat inside made his fangs grow unconsciously. Out of control, he bit his tongue and the sharp pain brought him enough control to flee the back room and chill out under the freezing snow.

xxoOoxx

Kaoru looked at her hands numbly. Her entire vision was blurry and the hard truth of what she had done felt like too much. She slipped down the wooden wall and allowed her tired limbs their deserved rest for a few moments. There was no cold, no pain, no hunger and no nakedness on her. She hadn't undressed. She had indirectly accepted the man's offer.

"Kamiya," the stern voice of her boss called to her. She vaguely discerned his unique voice between the unforgiving buzzing of her head and raised her face to acknowledge him. "I think you should go home," he began with concern, he regretted telling her about the deal, the man was dangerous and he feared for the life of the petite worker "You don't seem ok" he insisted.

"I…" began Kaoru but stopped, her eyes looked down at her hands nervously "I will do it" she whispered and turned to her boss with wide eyes "I need the money" she breathed and she seemed like she was just about to burst into tears any moment now.

"Are you sure?" her boss asked with a strained voice, and Kaoru decidedly nodded her head. The boss sighed and came to his full height "Then I will tell them, rest five minutes" he suggested and the loud sound of footsteps retreating were easily heard.

_Them. _Kaoru shook her head of her stupid fears. She was no longer a frail human, she was now a wolf. She could easily protect herself. There was no need to fear drunken costumers. She was strong and more importantly, she needed the money. She needed to feed her daughter.

The entire pack had been living on the out squirts of town for almost three years now. They had taken refuge in the abandoned apartments and had managed to create a household. With the passing of the months more strays began to ask for refuge as well. Many wounded, and only half of them managed to survive, but there were many children. Their number was now fourteen: five youngsters and eleven adults. Four adults always kept a perimeter and other four adults worked while the remaining three stood guard, it was a most difficult life. If that wasn't difficult enough, they were hiding the last living member of the Sacra Blood, the purest blood of their kind. She was thankful that the area they had taken refuge in belonged to a strong lonely wolf, which decreased the random attacks in the area. He was still feared in the vicinity. Still, she knew her Master was getting impatient and would soon attack them. It was only a matter of time.

She pushed the troublesome thoughts away. She raised her chin stubbornly, summoning the pride she knew she had under her skin. She closed her eyes for a minute, entering into a superficial stage of meditation and willing her mind to relax. It had been years since she had last ventured in her kendo practices that she had some minor difficulties at first, but she managed to relax a little.

Blue eyes followed the dark halls that would lead her to the under rooms were she knew the private dances were usually held. Walking down the stairs she passed by her boss who helpfully whispered the room where she was expected. Her heart began to beat faster; nervousness was gripping her in its malevolent hands.

She opened the right door with trembling hands and stepped inside.

She never wanted to do this. This made her feel…even dirtier. It made her feel like she was back into that man's bed, under his pressing lips or against his hard chest. She felt her senses blacken with panic, her vision turning black. Why was she here again?

"You are late" the unforgiving hard voice of a man swept inside her and she turned to the source of the voice.

She could hardly see anything. The darkness that surrounded him was surreal, impossible. She numbly stared at the candle lighted room with a molested frown. The scent was intoxicating her unparallel senses and she felt like escaping the room coughing.

"Do you like the scented candles?" the man asked with unhidden satisfaction and took a step closer to her, once again gaining her attention.

Kaoru looked at the man with preoccupied eyes. His red hair was easily discernable against the paleness of his skin and the golden of his eyes. She tilted her head a little to the side, inspecting the exotic man further. He was a little taller than she and maybe some twenty pounds heavier, he was a small man by every physical means, nevertheless, the wilderness of his dark presence was big and unmatchable.

She opened her mouth to ask who he was, but found she couldn't. Her blue eyes widened in fear and her left hand trembled slightly as she intensely tried to raise it to her muted throat, but she couldn't. Her eyes turned to the stranger in front of her and she saw his lips turn upward on a vicious smirk. A stray thought passed through her rattled mind, and she hated not having noticed earlier, before she had even agreed, before she had opened the door. He wasn't human!

"What?" Kaoru heard the man asked while tilting his chin upwards a little "Can't make your body obey you?" he chuckled and walked forward to the stunned woman dressed in her black stripper's underwear. The man stopped in front of her "Do you have any idea of who I am?"

The door of the room came open, but she couldn't move. A few seconds later a tall man walked behind the red head in front of her. The brunette stared at her curiously before sitting over the large cushion of the room. "Is this the Jou-chan? She's a little thing" the man commented, obviously disturbed. A growl silenced the man and forced her to look at the amber eyed man in front of her with unhidden alarm.

A sigh escaped the man at her lack of response and he slowly walked a step away from her. The unmistakable sound of a sword coming out of its sheath warned Kaoru of the movements of the red-hair and a second later the man had pressed the sharp metal against her pale and uncovered neck.

"I am the man whose wife you killed," he stated and his amber eyes somehow changed color, and the amber turned harder, as melted amber "Battousai".

And she could do nothing but watch in amazement and fear as imminent pain and probably, death, closed on her like the black smoke that covered the small man in front of her. She had heard his name before, said in fear, awe or even expectantly. Still, as the sensation of a thin trail of blood flowing down her neck became palpable her fangs elongated without her consent and the room swirled strangely.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

**

* * *

**

**DisclAimer: **I don't own RK

**Beta-Reader: Mannd1068**


	4. Fourth Bite

Disclaimer: I dont own RK

_**Summary: Enishi is thirsting for Jinchuu, but this time is not against his brother-in-law, instead against a blue eyed female with a strange curse. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**xxoOoxx**

**In Search of the Calyx of Life**

**Fourth Bite**

**xxoOoxx**

**

* * *

**

"_Like her mother," the smooth voice of Aoshi began "she carries the faintest scent of sulfur." He pocketed his pants and stared at the small bundle which seemed to be trying her hardest to walks towards his young charge, Misao._

"_I have told you many times Aoshi-san," a female voice corrected with sadness "I'm not her real mother." _

"_Still…it's the same" Aoshi replied sternly, as if reinstating that he was never mistaken in such things._

"_Of course Aoshi-san" Kaoru said with a soft smile as little Tsubame fell to the floor tiredly. The one year old looked at Misao, who kept cheering her up on trying, strangely. After a few minutes the woobly baby once again, with some help, rose to her feet. "Then why can't she transform?"_

_There was a moment of silence, where the still awkward girl feigned walking before the tall ninja replied evenly "Not all pups transform, some have to grow and do it consciously." He commented dubious._

"_She's not very pure then," Kaoru suggested with some relief "and she's not strong enough to make the runs under the full moon…like me."_

"_Yes."_

_However…two years have passed, and yet, the child was still unable to transform._

**xxoOoxx**

"She's disappeared" the rough voice of his subordinate, Hannya the masked man, informed evenly. He was currently kneeling in front of his Okashira with his fists over the white snow. That position made his unusually long arms seem even longer, the stripped on his sleeve easily tricking anyone.

"Disappeared?" the cold voice of Aoshi demanded the warrior in front of him. The stoic man had his kodachis on hands, letting the others know about his frustration.

"There is a strange aura covering the vicinity," the unmoving ninja explained respectfully "It coats any other scent," he announced and some anger slipped on his voice "She must have been taken" Hannya finished.

The tall man remained silent, thinking the event over once again. A feeling of dread overcame Aoshi, but his serious expression didn't change, his pain one of the things he hid from others. "Was it her Master?" the cold voice of Aoshi asked, dubious of the perpetrator.

A second passed before Hannya answered with a simple "No," the masked man raised his hand to gaze at his Okashira's face "I don't think so," he said with a somber voice "Such a strong aura could only belong to a legendary wolf" the still kneeling ninja hinted.

Now, Aoshi serious expression changed when he narrowed his eyes "Are you speaking of…Battousai?" Aoshi couldn't help the disbelief in his voice. This was simply getting odder and odder, what would the infamous assassin of the Tokugawa Era would want with an ex-human like Kaoru?

The ninja did nothing, not a nod nor a shook of his head. He was as perplexed as his Okashira, however, he knew that he had related the most logical thing he managed with the trails he had.

"Aoshi" the childish voice of Misao interrupted the stress of the pair of ninja. Both turned to her, and Aoshi hurriedly knelt in front of the seven years old female in front of him. "Where is Kaoru?" Misao asked without doubt, remorse or politeness. Behind the thin girl with the oversized coat, a younger boy stood paralyzed. Unlike the other children his skin was tanner and his hair was spikier, but that hadn't meant a difference to the stray kids, they still accepted him.

"She's missing Misao-sama," Aoshi quickly replied, his eyes staring at the snow below him due to his respectful bow "We believe she has been kidnapped" he finished and remained unmoving, awaiting for the young girl's reaction. However, he had been wrong.

"What?" the high-pitched voice of the boy, Yahiko, blurted in horror. He instantly walked past the small Misao and stood in front of the ninja in front of him "You have to find her!" the boy cried panicked.

Both ninjas, Aoshi and Hannya remained unmoving, ignoring the four-year old boy. The boy growled in frustration and walked closer to them "Did you not hear me?" he demanded shaking with anger.

Misao's calm expression glared at the stoic ninja in front of her "Who kidnapped her?" she asked guardedly "Can you bring her back?" she sort of changed the question, debating what they should do about Kaoru. Silent tears began to run down her young cheeks, she began to despair the fate that had fallen over her mother figure.

The ninjas remained silent for a few moments, debating their answer. After a moment of hesitation Aoshi glanced at the red-eyes of his charge, a pang of guilt assaulted his chest at her grief, but he could do as much "Not right now," the ninja told her flatly "We can't leave you all unprotected to find Kaoru" he said evenly.

Misao heard the denial on the young Yahiko as he fell to his knees sobbing. She took a deep breath and ventured to the unknown "And if I ordered you to find her and take her back?" the stern voice of Misao asked Aoshi, her young voice trying as best she could to not show any weakness.

"I will have to disobey you Misao-sama" the frigid man answered, his green eyes turning colder. He knew his priorities, and so did Kaoru, he was not going to risk the pups for her sake, as she wouldn't have either. "You are aware that I would never forgive you if you used your skills to force me to do you bid, do you understand?" Aoshi softly reminded his young master, his eyes showing nothing but coldness.

"I understand," Misao said with a pained resignation "but, you will have to do everything in your power to hasten her rescue" she finally ordered. After her declaration, her little shoulders slumped and she began to sob quietly.

Aoshi hurried to his feet and trapped Misao's diminutive form on his arms and began to hum the only song he knew, the only lullaby his mother had taught him.

The familiar presence of the only other member of the pack who faintly smelled of sulfur interrupted the small gathering and all eyes turned to the little girl.

The little girl, with short brown hair walked stubbornly towards them, the inch of snow making her little trip harder since her boots would dig incessantly. Little growls echoed from her each time, until she finally gave up and whined.

Hannya stood and picked up the small child on his strong arms, already used to the familiar weigh. The girl pointed towards Yahiko and Hannya obediently did as she asked. He watched as the shy girl hid her face against the blue folds of his ninja outfit, and he smiled behind his mask. He couldn't help but feel she was the most endearing girl on the whole pack.

"Tsubame" the smooth voice of Aoshi acknowledge the girl on his companion's arms. Her purple eyes peeked under her bangs and she smiled shyly at him.

Still hiding in Hannya the little girl asked softly "Why are you crying, Yahiko-kun?" He was the only one she constantly worried about, since he was always getting in trouble because of his rudeness.

"Go away!" Yahiko replied heatedly, coming to his feet and glaring at the younger girl "Leave me alone!" he demanded and began to walk away from Hannya. Silent sobs stopped him and he growled frustrated, why did he even care? Still, he couldn't deny he did care. So, muttering angrily he turned back to Hannya and softly pulled Tsubame by her foot, since he could hardly reach any other place of her, silently telling her he was there.

Tsubame glanced at her feet startled but then her fear was replaced by a pleased smile. She then turned to Aoshi and opened her mouth to speak, but instantly panicked and placed her forehead against Hannya's chest again. "Suzume-chan had a nightmare," she blurted hastily and her hands gripped Hannya's uniform nervously "She wants Kaoru or Megumi to sleep with her" the three years old finally said and after it, her muscles relaxed visibly.

Silence overcame the group before Aoshi spoke "Where is Megumi?" he asked out loud, his green eyes turning to Hannya.

"She's on town" Hannya replied uneasy looking at the small girl on his arms. He decided to say no more as to not disturb the pack further.

But, it would simply not do.

"Hannya" Tsubame softly called "Where's Oka-san? Why is she not here?"

**xxoOoxx**

It was here, she was sure of it. She had been circling this shady part of the city for almost an hour now, and the scent of Kaoru was becoming fainter and fainter. But where was it coming from?

Once again Megumi bit her lip furiously, drawing blood. She was angry and she was cold. Her leather boots covered her feet nicely, but her jeans and her simple long sleeved shirt didn't. She should have taken her coat, but the feeling of wrongness had been so overwhelming that she hadn't stopped to think, she had simply ran. But, Kaoru was no longer on the night club.

Once again, she began to make the round around these buildings. Her brown eyes narrowed as she forced her vision to find something she may have missed before. Her red lips were pursed in disgust, the smell of urine was nauseous.

The sound of drunken laugher made her freeze in front of a small building. The lights were on and the window was open. How could she have missed it? True, she was the weakest in the pack, gods even Misao and probably Tsubame were stronger, but it still hurt to notice. She moved to get closer, but she was afraid. The faint smell of Kaoru was there, but she knew her stripper friend was no longer there, if she had even been there. The boss had said Kaoru had left hours ago and had given her a thousand dollars. Her eyes had almost jumped out of their sockets when the boss had explained her that Kaoru had earned them on a private dance. She remembered how frightening the bundle had felt on her hands, so she had given it to Hannya immediately.

"Oi!" the manly cry of a man interrupted her memories and Megumi found herself retreating out of the alley silently "I am not done gambling!" the man whined, but he was still pushed away. The man stumbled pathetically before he found his balance, his sleepy eyes stared at the door that had been closed on his face before a scowl appeared on his face "See if I care!" the man shouted angrily and began to walk out of the alley.

Megumi gasped in alarm as she heard the man coming closer and she braced herself to keep from running. She needed to know about Kaoru's whereabouts. She needed to be brave!

The closing footsteps stopped and Megumi's breath hitched on her throat for a moment, before gulping it down. She came out of her hiding place and confronted the man in front of her with hard brown eyes.

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued**

**xxoOoxx**


	5. Fifth Bite

_**Summary: Enishi is thirsting for Jinchuu, but this time is not against his brother-in-law, instead against a blue eyed female with a strange curse. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**xxoOoxx**

**In search of the Calyx of Life**

**Fifth Bite**

**xxoOoxx**

**

* * *

**

_The voice of an unknown man calling on her porch interrupted her lonely kendo practice. She set her bokken on its usual place on the dojo wall and walked to the entrance of her modest house. Curiosity was taking the better of her, who could be calling at these strange hour? No apprentice came until later on the afternoon._

_Silent hurried steps made the familiar way and deft fingers pried open the front shogi door. Her innocent azure eyes stared at the stranger's undoubtedly handsome face for a few moments before a frown marred her face._

"_So, did you finally manage to Master the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?" the stranger asked as he looked down her exercises outfit. He was holding a small nostalgic smile and his alert eyes turned to her sweaty face._

_She found herself blushing as she glanced down at her cream gi and navy blue hakama, she must be quite a sight. She opened her mouth nervously and quickly blurted the words out "I have been the Assistant Master for a year now," she quickly explained, but her eyes turned suspicious and she locked on the stranger after a minute "How do you know about it?" she asked dubiously._

_A chuckle escaped the stranger's throat and he relaxed visibly "Kaoru," he said with too much familiarity for her comfort "I was your neighbor for many years," he said as his eyes twinkled with mischief "it appears that I wasn't appealing enough to leave an impression on your young mind." he said with a hint of disappointment._

_Kaoru looked blankly at him, she couldn't recall him. She didn't doubt his words, he was surely familiar, but she couldn't just point him out. She furrowed her eyebrows as she pushed her flurry mind further. She heard him sigh "I used to live," he began and turned a little to the side "there." He pointed with his finger and his eyes trailed back to the small girl in front of him._

"_Shio-kun?" she asked instinctively and earned a grin from the seconds ago stranger. The young girl features brightened and she looked up at him with renewed interest "You are so tall," she marveled in awe "and your aura feels so…strong" she said as her eyes raked his form with attention._

_Another chuckle escaped Shio's mouth and he became more at ease "The same goes to you Kaoru," he said gently "You must be fifteen by now, right?" he asked as his eyes settled on her pink cheeks._

"_Yes," Kaoru said proudly and clasped her hands as she recalled something important "Shio-kun, you finished the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu as well, didn't you?" she asked over excited._

"_Yes," he replied with a small smile "I heard about your father," he quickly commented, his voice becoming empty "I'm sorry" he said with a saddened voice._

"_Hmm" Kaoru uneasily replied as she shook her head "I am sure that he's happily with my mom, and I have done all I can to make him proud" she said with a maturity he believed impossible for someone as young as her "Besides, I imagine that your visit served to make him happier." she said happily and clasped her hands behind her back "So, are you up for a friendly spar?" she asked content._

"_As long as you are," Shio said with a smirk as he began to follow her little strides towards the dojo "I'll only warn you about this, I'm different and I continued to practice kendo at another school, do not be surprised." He couldn't help the ease he felt when he glanced at her bouncing ponytail or her easy movements as she walked. She had grown to be a beautiful woman, as he had been sure she would. Hardly a day has passed since he last thought of her, he had looked up to her since she was ten and he had been forced to move town. Still, he always remembered her, always dreamt of coming back to her and make her his._

_The day had finally come, and he had finally been able to come back to her. He had changed, he had been changed. He was no longer the shy boy or the coward. For years now he had entered a new life and he was just dying to share that new life with her. Her adored voice broke through his pleasant thoughts and he turned to her with a loving smile._

"_I was asking," the cheerful voice of the black haired girl began "Do you have a place to stay? You are welcome to stay here if you want" she offered with genuine generosity. _

"_I thank you, Kaoru." He said as he smile turned into a grin and his red eyes locked with her blue ones "I will be glad to stay." He added and he saw her approving nod. He would never ever leave her alone again, he had come back to take her, and he was not going to give up until he got what he came looking for._

"_You are welcome," the melodious voice of Kaoru said as she opened the shogi door of her dojo and walked inside. She walked towards a familiar wall with white boards and a lot of student's names. After a moment she turned to the handsome childhood mate still standing at the door with a smile "Makoto Shishio"._

_

* * *

_

**xxoOoxx**

Kaoru awoke with a startled gasp. It had been too long since she had last dreamt about him, about Shishio. _Makoto, call me Makoto._ He would have asked her that, but she never did, and he had never been able to force her to, she had forced her way to put the longest distance she could achieve.

Her body felt sore and felt the need to stretch, something she seldom did. After her stretch she felt drained and remained laying on the futon. Her brow furrowed, it felt way too fluffy to be a futon. She sat abruptly, feeling that if she took her time she would loose the need to sit at all. Her black hair fell all over her and the strange room she was served to disconcert her. She was not on her room.

Her blue eyes glance at the room curiously and she was somewhat worried since she didn't recognize anything of it. She sighed and felt anxious; the heat on this place was unbearable. She looked down at her clothes and realized that she was wearing a bright robe, not her usual clothes or a traditional kimono. It only served to aggravate her further.

A large crystal door caught her interest and she stood from the bed and walked towards it. She was quick to notice that her legs felt weak and uncooperative, as if she had been sleeping for too long. With baby steps, she finally reached the door and she pushed it open softly.

The view stunned her. It was the ocean, deep blue endless water! She lived no where near the ocean, she lived on the mountain on the snow. There was no snow here, she was completely sure of that, if the sweat that was beginning to stray down her back was any indication. Where was she?

Her mind was going frantic, horrifying worries biting at her. Where was her pack? Where was Tsubame? She opened her mind and tried to channel to Aoshi, knowing that with their closeness they had been able to reach each other, even communicate with each other. She couldn't seem to contact him…it meant that he was far away. Very far away. She sniffed her air delicately. Her nose wasn't as kin as the born wolf, but it had helped her countless of times before. This time, it didn't seem useful. The only smell she could make out, the one which overcome the all was the salty ocean.

She walked out towards the balcony to see if she managed to make something of the place when her breath caught up on her throat. There, sitting on the corner of the open balcony was a man, a man she recognized…and he was staring at her.

The man was wearing a dark brown robe and had a cup of wine on his hand. His silver hair was moving with the wind and his stark blue-green eyes watched her over his shades. It made some warning tingle inside of her and she gave one step back instinctively. He was the man that had tried to kill her some days ago. She had barely escaped him that time. He had been here, watching her while she was asleep, yet she was all right, why?

"Why am I alive?" Kaoru asked tentatively. She was grateful, sort of, but still it was disconcerting not to know. She had gotten herself in way too many messes before and she had learned to be cautions. Although, it seemed like she was just unlucky.

"What did you do to me?" the white haired man asked back with a guarded voice. His voice was deep and rich, but behind it, a cold frustration was easily discernable.

"What do you mean?" she asked a little dumbfounded. She had only waked up, and her mind was still a little fussy.

"I lost my strength and my wolf form" he said with irritation "Those are mine by blood, by birth" he growled "and yet, somehow, you did something…you locked them up!" he accused angrily and stood from his chair, his stormy eyes glaring at her.

"I…I don't know" she quickly replied and her face crunched over with regret "I assure you that they will come back…I don't know how, it just know that its my bite, only that" she explained nervously and her eyes looked at him pleadingly "I never do it, but you were going to really hurt me then" she tried to reason with him.

"Of course I was going to!" he yelled infuriated "You killed my sister, my sister!" he shouted and began to pace around his chair "Jinchuu needed to be completed" he muttered lost in himself.

Kaoru's eyes widened in horror "No" she said panicked "I have never killed a woman, never before, I am sure" she said and her eyes looked from left to right as if rewinding her memories in search of a woman.

"Your name was in all of the walls…written in blood" he accused unforgiving "and you smell of her…like her, why?" he strained his voice, trying his bed to keep it understandable on his waterfall of emotions.

"I don't know" Kaoru said once again and began to stumble backs, her legs were threatening to give way and her mind was closing on itself "I don't know who your sister is, I don't know!" she cried desperately and began to walk to the room she had occupied moments ago, feeling out of her body out of everything.

"Tomoe!" he shouted and followed the woman to the room "My sister's name was Tomoe. Tell me now!" he demanded as he finally reached her and caught her up from behind and forcefully turned her, making their eyes lock.

"You are…Enishi" she whispered breathlessly and she felt his hands loosen their grip an inch. "Tomoe-san spoke about you" she said, for a moment enveloped in all memories, but soon reality stormed back again "No, you are wrong. I didn't kill Tomoe…she disappeared, I don't know where she went to" she tried to explain, her own hands holding his arms "Please, I am telling the truth" she begged for understanding, for trust, for anything.

Enishi's eyes kept staring at her, still coldly, but the accusing intensity she had seen before was gone. She felt the first flickers of hope shine upon her heart and some of her stress left her. Her eyes never left his, measuring his emotions.

"I know" she heard Enishi whisper and a startled gasp escaped her lips. His hands left her arms altogether and he once again walked out to the balcony and with slumped shoulders sat on his chair once again. This time, however, his eyes settled on the ocean instead of her.

She stood at the door that separated her room from the balcony, staring at him for some moments before she was interrupted by his voice.

"Who was that man?" he asked suddenly.

It made Kaoru feel uneasy. What man? She hadn't mentioned a man before. "What man?" she couldn't avoid to ask.

"The man from your dream" he replied nonchalantly "The one you invited to stay at your dojo" he pointed out evenly, his gaze still on the endless ocean.

Kaoru felt livid, felt raped. "How?" she fought her shock. Her face distorted in a mix of anger and disbelief and her fisted left hand came to rest at her heart "You can spy on dreams?" she dreaded were her thoughts were taking her, but there was really no other way.

"Yes" he replied indifferent, his exhausted aqua eyes turned to her "So, who was that man?" he asked once again.

"No one" she snarled and leered at him "He's no one, don't you ever speak of him again…you will regret it" she growled and her blue eyes turned feral and threatening.

"Are you Kamiya Kaoru?" the silver haired man asked, not at all bashed about her sudden outburst or intimidation.

"Yes" she answered warily, giving a step further inside her room. He was dangerous, and he knew much, too much. How long has he been invading her dreams?

A bitter smile came to his lips and her took an empty cup and filled it with dark wine. He made a toast like motion and smiled at her resignedly "Then I am afraid that I will keep intruding on your life Kamiya Kaoru," he said simply and looked at his cup "since when I was born I was foretold that the woman with that name was going to be my mate" he finished and after once again making an invisible toast with an invisible person he drank the dark liquid.

Kaoru contemplated the man carefully. For the first time she really saw him, and it was then that she noticed her seemed normal enough, if that included white hair, too much muscles and a pair of earrings. Too bad that appearances are deceiving; it was obvious he was wrong in the head.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

**

* * *

**

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks for the reviews :)

As for Aoshi, I like to make him with green eyes in order to have openings for more descriptions. I tend to use the blue for Kaoru. Besides in the opening of Shishio's saga Aoshi appears with green eyes.

As for Aoshi and Kaoru's relationship, I can only say it's complicated. Their relationship has much of pack behavior. Aoshi was born a werewolf and is accustomed to it and Kaoru is sort of doing the same. There is some warmth, but there is no love. This is supposed to be a Kaoru/Enishi story. Hope this clarifies things a little bit. :)


End file.
